


Depravity

by IanLeStraud



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Sex, Shameless, Shepard - Freeform, friends - Freeform, saren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanLeStraud/pseuds/IanLeStraud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I woke up with this prompt in my head and it refused to go away. So, have a fluffy piece where FemShep and Saren are both working as high-end extranet porn stars. They've got a little apartment on the Citadel and everything.</p><p>Of course, Aria runs it because she's a goddess on two legs.</p><p>Joker makes an appearance because he's funny as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU with no reapers, obviously.

 

Part One

—

SAFE in their alabaster chambers,  
Untouched by morning and untouched by noon,  
Sleep the meek members of the resurrection,  
Rafter of satin, and roof of stone.

— _Safe in their Alabaster Chambers_ , Emily Dickinson

—

 

The table is very cold.

 

Shepard shivvers as she sinks down on its surface, naked skin pebbling into goosebumps.

"It's  _freezing,_ Aria." she complains, crossing her arms in front of her chest and hunching over to prove her point.

"Well, you better go get warm then." the asari would take none of her bullshit, Shepard respected her more than any other boss simply for that one trait.

"Also, Shepard, please don't fold your body that way. It's not very attractive."

"Yeah, yeah." she waves one hand and crosses to the couch where Saren sits, completely naked, eyes wholly fixed on the t.v program currently showing. But she knows better - as she scoots up next to him, sighing from the warm heat of his plates, she catches the barest flicker of a smile and a quiet, rumbling purr. It feels nice.

_Action!_

Aria mouths from behind the cameras, and Shepard vaults over Saren's knees with the ease of practice, settling herself flush against his pelvis. At this one simple movement his plates are already opening up, and she grins, knowing that she can have such an effect on him. His voice is non-existant, a deep, rumbling growl resonating from his chest and radiating outwards. She can feel it in her toes.

It feels amazing.

 

Shepard arches her back, and at the same time he flicks his hips, burying himself in her with one fluid stroke. She gasps, turning her face towards him with an accusing half-hearted glare. He was always too good at that.

Her turian partner adjusts his position slightly, angling into her, and then she forgets what exactly she was mad about when he starts to move.

He sets a brutal pace, the power in his body slamming upwards as she tries desperately to take more of him - anything, anything at all. Shepard leans forward and scrabbles weakly at his plates, fingernails scraping down his back when he sits up further to accomodate her. She digs her nails under his cowl and he  _snarls,_ thrusts becoming increasingly erratic. She bites down, hard, on his neck and this is when he loses it, coming with a roar of sound and a sweet sigh against her neck.

But they are not finished. Aria waves for them to continue behind the cameras, and Shepard knows Saren will do anything to get the job done. She watches, fascinated, as he recovers --he's always been quick-- and before long he's angling her away from him, turning her around so her spine is against his ribcage. It's not particularly comfortable, but she's been in worse positions, and her hand quickly reaches back to anchor herself when he starts thrusting again.

She comes first, this time, a choking cry that brings Saren over the edge as well.

Their lovemaking is fast, hard, as it always is on camera. He brings her to a swift finish _\--once, twice, more--_  and ends by burying his teeth in her throat - different, but hey, if it's in the script she is in no position to judge. As the tech powers down she steps away, wincing when the frigid air hits her chafed thighs. Aria brings her medigel and helps her apply it, while her back is turned Saren is escorted to the dressing room with his attendants.

"As always, beautiful performance, Shepard. I can't believe you can act so well. The viewers are going to eat this up." Aria praises, looking over a few minutes of the footage. Shepard grins.

"You know him. It's hard  _not_ to get a bit of pleasure out of it."

"And so do the viewers. That's why you guys have always been so popular. It looks real." Aria shoots her a glance that knows far too much for Shepard's liking, but she covers it up with a stretch and a sigh.

"By the way, you're needed in studio three. The polls want to see you and Kaidan again." Aria smiles viciously, and Shepard groans.

"Again? But I was with him only last week! The man  _propositioned me,_ Aria!" Shepard complains lightly, gathering up her things.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure you laughed him out of the room. It isn't every day that a human male meets a human female in this business, Shepard. Try and keep it professional in there." Aria glowers, but it's only for show, (girl's got a mean reputation) Shepard knows. She slips out of the door and down the hall, bare feet padding on the tiled floor.

It's still freezing.

—

When her shift ends, Shepard makes her way down to the docks, fully clothed once more. It's late afternoon on the Citadel, and the artificial light beats down on her. It feels exceedingly good against her skin, but she knows if she stays out long she'll burn.

"Damn pale skin." she mutters, leaning against her skycar. (Not waiting for anyone, she tells herself.)

But when Saren walks out of the studio dressed in casuals, she can't help but stare.

"Hey, Shepard." he greets her, stepping up to his own car and fishing for the keys in his pockets.

"Meet me at Nilia's Lounge, ten'o'clock." he isn't even looking at her, and she inclines her head in response before turning and getting into her own car.

She hates keeping this secret.

—

Saren is late.

Shepard's foot taps a staccato beat on the floor, patience has never been one of her strong suits. She can't look around, she knows she can't, but she really,  _really_ wants to.

The chair across from her pulls away from the table, a familiar form settling into it.

"Why, Shepard! I didn't know you came here often." Saren's tone is surprised, his subvocals a pleasing murmur, but his eyes flash mischievously and his mandibles are splayed in a grin. He is handsome in black, it brings out the blue in his eyes and the way the suit hugs him is doing things to her libido.

She smiles back up at him, all teeth, and as she leans forward to greet him she discreetly knocks her menu to the floor.

"Oops." she mutters, and they both reach down to get it.

"Alleyway, now." she whispers, and they both get up to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

—

Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove.  
O no, it is an ever-fixèd mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wand'ring bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved. 

— _Sonnet 116_ , William Shakespeare

—

 Saren leads her out into the cold dark, and she thinks she loves him.

 

It is not for the way his talons fold effortlessly in the spaces between her own fingers, nor the glimmer in his eyes as he turns to face her, (although it may have something to do with the way he makes her gasp when he buries himself to the hilt inside her). No, it is nothing she can name so easily. It takes Shepard time to puzzle it out, especially when Saren does _something_ to her neck that makes her breath hitch in her throat and her legs clench around him.

 

It is  _him_ that she loves, for no reason that she can name; this thing between them is a new, fragile creature, unscarred and in awe of the world.

 

Saren bucks against her, and Shepard turns her head, bliss crowding her mind. Through the hazy afterglow of sex she sees someone approach, Saren turns, growling—

—and a nervous human male clears his throat, tugs on his hat and thrusts a piece of paper towards the two of them.

 

"Hey, hey, I don't mean to bother you, but-- well, you guys are my favorite...  _ahem,_ _stars._ You know...  _porn._ " he touches his hip briefly, as if searching for a weapon, and Saren grumbles again but all but snatches the page from the humans' hand.

It is a glossy print of the two of them, Shepard chuckles as first Saren scrawls his name, then she takes her turn.

 

"Thanks. Now, uh, you guys go on with that. Really." the man turns and leaves, one hand thrust in his pockets as he leaves them to their shady, dark corner of peace.

Shepard can see him studying their signatures (and the photo) intently, and she actually laughs once he turns the corner.

 

"What do you think of that?" she quips, arching her back lazily against the weight of Saren's bulk pressing her to the wall.

"Shut up and  _move,_ woman." Saren growls, but there is no real menace in his words, and she cannot think of a better way to spend the rest of her evening.

 

—end.


End file.
